The use of large bins or containers for the deposit of trash and/or garbage from commercial establishments and residential apartments has grown substantially. These trash or garbage containers are usually emptied periodically by a front loading dump truck which carries a pair of forwardly extending lift forks that are insert able into pick up sleeves placed on opposed sides of the containers so that the container can be lifted off the ground and its contents dumped into the body of the truck. Since these containers are quite large, they may not be emptied for a substantial period of time such as a week or more in some instances. Because these containers often receive garbage as well as trash, many municipalities have required that the interior of the container be treated periodically with a treating material such as a disinfectant and/or odor suppressor. Even when not required by statute, such treatment of the containers is a desirable service which users of the containers may request form the company which supplies and services the containers.
Most front loading containers are presently sprayed by the driver of the truck who, after the trash or garbage has been emptied, must leave the cab of the truck, unwind a hose attached to a spray tank of insecticide and/or odor suppressor, spray the interior of the container, rewind the hose, and return to the cab of the truck. A suitable spray tank and hose arrangement for performing this task is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,875 to Torrey. It will be readily apparent that there are a number of drawbacks to the presently available container treatment systems. Since the truck may empty 60 to 100 trash or garbage containers during a single day, the driver must perform this procedure many times. The task soon becomes onerous and often is not performed as thoroughly as it should be. The time involved is also substantial and may consume an additional hour or more which could be spent on servicing other customers. The driver is also subject to repeated exposures to the material being sprayed onto the containers and such exposure is at least unpleasant and may be detrimental to the health of the driver. The customer either must have a spray treatment of the trash containers to comply with local statutes or desires this service for reasons of sanitation, but the driver who must perform the service views it as a time consuming, tiresome, disagreeable chore, thus causing a continuous controversy between the customer and the trash containing servicing contractor over the performance of the service.